Always
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: "What makes you so special! There are guys out there who'd treat me better. And when it comes to looks, I've seen girls with enough curves to make anyone's mouth water."   One-sided Candace/Stacy


"Always"

BY: Snark

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own "Phineas and Ferb", nor its characters. No profit is made from this work of fiction. Any chance that the work is portraying the likeness of real people and or places is merely coincidental. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If your smile shines on, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

"Love comes when manipulation stops; when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you. When you dare to reveal yourself fully. When you dare to be vulnerable."

~ Dr. Joyce Brothers

~0~0~0~

Stacy Hirano sighed. Candace had been talking nonstop about Jeremy for the past hour. It had been a bright and sunny summer's day, so the Asian teen had called up her BFF to invite her to go to the park with her. There was word that Phineas and Ferb were building the world's largest ice cream mountain there. Afterwards they were giving it all away to the people. Though Stacy wanted the red head to give up on busting her brothers, and she hoped Candace would relax and just enjoy herself, just being with her friend made her happy.

Although, from the way the obsessed teen was going on, her crush was more important.

"And you know that thing he does? It's soooo cute! I swear, Stacy, Jeremy is the most amazing boy on the planet. And the thing, the only guy who can do it- by the way-, just proves it!"

Hirano raised a brow at what Candace was saying.

"You know, Candace, being able to do a Ducky Momo impression isn't what most would use to qualify as a reason for being 'amazing'."

"Yeeeeah, that's why he's so special."

Stacy rolled her eyes, but kept silent. Candace Flynn was no longer on the same plane of reality. Then again, had she ever been? For as long as the teen knew her friend, she had always been obsessed about something. Weird ducks, busting her brothers, cute boys, that parsnip was genetically evil. The list went on and on, really.

The ebony haired girl used this chance to ask her friend out.

"Soooo, Candace…I was wondering if you'd wanna go-"

She quickly pulled the phone away as a deafening scream pained her ear. Her eyes watered from it all.

"Eeeeee! Jeremy's calling me! One moment."

Before Stacy could say anything, she was put on hold. The frustration that had been boiling in the pits of her stomach finally flooded over her. This kind of stuff had been happening to her more and more, and each time only seemed to fan her emotions.

Stacy Hirano was jealous. Jealous that while she tried her hardest to be a part of the ginger's world, that she was always put on the back burners. Every. Single. Time. It didn't even matter if she was doing something to make the other girl happy, Candace would instantly forget about her for something better.

Then why did she still love her as passionately as ever?

It was times like this that Stacy wondered how she got into such a mess. Question when the line of friendship and love had been crossed. She had felt that way as long as she could remember. Every passing single moment of her very existence was about thinking about that Flynn girl. It was why she really couldn't scold her for being so obsessed with Jeremy. Because, really, she was much worse. Even Candace took breaks from him to follow her other interests.

All of Stacy's interests revolved around a girl she'd never have.

"What makes you so special? There are guys out there who'd treat me better. And when it comes to looks, I've seen girls with enough curves to make anyone's mouth water."

But Stacy didn't LIKE girls. And she didn't just like ANYBODY. She was in love with Candace Gertrude Flynn.

No, she wasn't traditionally beautiful. The red head was as flat as a board, and had a neck as long as a giraffe's. But the Asian teen's anger softened as she thought of how the girl would eventually develop, just like she would. And a blush overcame her as she thought of all the places her lips could leave kisses over the long terrain of a neck. She then shook herself out of her more perverse thoughts, as she thought of other things she liked about the teen. Stacy knew many people with the same shade of blue eyes as Candace; however, no one else's shone with the insane glee and determination as her's. Red hair was a dominate gene in the Flynn line; yet, only Candace's made the teen want to bury her fingers and face into the soft curls.

Stacy frowned as she stopped her day dreaming. Her mood instantly going south on the train to depressed-ville. Dreams were all they were. Fantasies. Candace was an unobtainable object of affection. She was lost in her own world. The ebony haired girl was just a player that could watch the game, but forced to sit on the bench. Candace Flynn would never return her feelings or think of her as nothing more than her best friend.

And Stacy hated how much this fact hurt her.

"Stace? Staaaacyyyy, hello? EARTH TO STACY!"

The Asian girl was pulled out of her thoughts, as Candace called her name. she wondered how long she had been calling her.

"OH! Er, sorry. I was just lost in thought, you know?"

"No prob! Sorry I was gone for so long. But oh em gee, I got the BEST news! Jeremy asked me out on a date!"

Greeeeeat.

"That's right, a DATE date. He wants to take me on a romantic get together at the park. Says that something big n' special is going on there."

Real great. He was probably referring to Phineas and Ferb's ice cream mountain.

"Oh? Congrats.'

"Yeah, I'm getting dressed now. Wanna come over to help me pick out the perfect outfit?"

Stacy pulled the phone away and sighed. She pinched the brim of her nose, trying to stop the headache that was coming on. Although, if she admitted it to herself, that pain was better than the pain she was feeling in her chest.

"Sorry, but there were some things mom wanted me to do today." It was a lie. "I should probably start on them now, so I can have the rest of the day to myself."

"Okay then. Oh oh! Maybe after my date, and after you finish up, you can come over. We'll have a sleepover!"

She gave a pained smile as she gave in. The teen was too weak to give up the chance to cuddle up to Candace all night, and to just have her all to herself.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

And with that they both hung up the phone. Stacy got up from her computer chair and walked lethargically to her bed. Her head hit the pillow with a little thump. She looked around her room, giving the girl something to do. She noticed her Betty's poster on the wall. She thought their music was great, sure, but she only liked them because Candace did. Her eyes went to her closet, where she still had her Phineas and Ferb fashion line. She was still waiting for the day that the red sleeveless shirt and white skirt craze would sweep the Tri-state area. Just so she'd have an excuse to dress and feel closer to the ginger without the awkwardness. Then her eyes went to the Bangaru sitting next to her computer. It made her smile when she recalled that it was her who got the other teen into the Japanese craze. Finally Stacy's gaze landed to the frame next to her bed.

And her heart skipped a beat.

It was the only picture she had of the two of them together. And really, it was her most meaningful possession. She picked up the frame to give it a closer inspection. Her thumb caressed Candace's cheek. Still looking at the frame, the black haired teen picked up her phone and pushed a button on her speed dial. Her eyes closed as she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jenny…"

Jenny was the only one who knew her secret. In fact, she had suspected it from the start. If anything, that was how their friendship began. She had straight out asked her of her feelings towards the Flynn girl. Jenny was the only one she could vent to, and she was the only one who could cheer her up when it came to the subject.

The brunet could instantly tell what was bothering her.

"Candace?"

Stacy gave a weak laugh.

"It always is."

And it will always be.

~0~0~0~

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"

~ Jesse McCartney, "Just So You Know"


End file.
